


hold me tight

by neilwrites



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Shibari, Typewriter kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Aaron once playfully called Kevin the only person in the world with a typewriter kink. Kevin disagrees and thinks it has more to do with Aaron’s fingers, but he won’t come out and say that because Aaron doesn’t need to know how obsessed Kevin is with them.He probably knows anyway, Kevin is very bad at hiding stuff from him. Especially if it turns him on.Like the ropes.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex_wh0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wh0/gifts).



> happy birthday to maya who is an absolute sweetheart <3  
> here is some mild porn based on a typo, with love

The ropes artfully tied around his wrists don’t hurt, and Kevin knows he requested them there himself, but that doesn’t stop him from testing their limits. He can’t help but writhe around from his place on the sofa, something buzzing inside telling him to act, do something,  _ move _ .

He doesn’t.

His wrists are the only parts of his body tied, for now, and yet they’re enough to keep him in place, watching Aaron ignore him.

Aaron’s good at ignoring him. It made Kevin insecure when they first started doing this, like Aaron couldn’t care either way if something happened between them, but eventually, after too much time of hiding his fears —which apparently,  _ luckily _ , Aaron could see through— Kevin admitted to it, and got the reassurance he so desperately needed.

Aaron does care. He makes a point to tell Kevin often because his face can get so blank, so hard to read that Kevin needs that verbal confirmation that Aaron needs him there too. Him, specifically.

Right now, though, Aaron is doing what he promised Kevin he would. He has work to do, and for some godforsaken reason, that work needs to be done on an old-fashioned typewriter. 

It’s something Aaron brought home on a whim, saw it in a charity shop, and decided he wanted to learn to work with it. Sure, it gets pretty loud, but it’s easy to filter out with the right distraction.

There are no distractions right now. Aaron’s fingers are hesitantly pressing against the iron keys, careful not to make any mistakes he can’t undo, and Kevin is slowly getting entranced.

He stops moving around as much as the repetitive tapping reverberates across the apartment. He watches Aaron’s skillful fingers move, and is reminded of what else those can do.

When he gives in, lets his body sink into the couch and he stops fighting, he watches a small smile appear on Aaron’s face. It’s approval, and it’s praise. Kevin’s done well.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the sound of the typewriter to become a staple in the apartment, and for it to become a thing for Kevin. 

It’s just inherently sexy when Aaron’s typing away, so focussed on what he’s doing that Kevin doesn’t mind just looking at him. 

It excites him, gets him hard. 

Aaron knows by now that he can’t work on it for long before he has a horny riled up Kevin to deal with, not unless he restrains him.

Which he does. Often. 

Aaron once playfully called Kevin the only person in the world with a typewriter kink. Kevin disagrees and thinks it has more to do with Aaron’s fingers, but he won’t come out and say that because Aaron doesn’t need to know how obsessed Kevin is with them.

He probably knows anyway, Kevin is very bad at hiding stuff from him. Especially if it turns him on.

Like the ropes.

Aaron definitely noticed the effect the ropes had on Kevin, even the simplest tie around his wrist had him subdued for hours.

They try it again, kick it up a notch. Aaron’s been doing research, he tells Kevin, but he won’t elaborate.

“Do you trust me?” he asks.

“Of course,” Kevin says.

His hands go behind his back now, his forearms on top of each other so he can hold on to himself. Aaron wraps the soft red rope around the length of them, and the less Kevin can move, the calmer he feels.

Aaron’s gentle touch caresses his skin, and Kevin’s so sensitive to it, feels it so  _ much  _ that he closes his eyes and just stops. Stops thinking, stops worrying, doesn’t take anything in besides the touch of the rope, and of Aaron.

Aaron whispers kind words, praise, tells Kevin how good he’s being for him when all Kevin is doing is nothing.

Kevin doesn’t speak, but Aaron knows him, more than anyone else, so he keeps going. He tells Kevin he’s right to let go, so brave for letting Aaron do this, so beautiful and at peace.

He ties rope across his chest, the crisscrossing and knots press into his skin and it feels so good Kevin can’t help but moan. Aaron’s hand cups his jaw and he leaves a tender kiss on his lips, like a reward.

Kevin bites his lip when the rope is stretched under his pecs, can feel the skin and muscle bunch up on top of it, whimpers at the sight he must make. He blinks his eyes open slowly, careful not to let the light shock him and he watches as Aaron stares at him, rope slack in his hands.

Then, Aaron reaches out to touch his chest, mouth open just a little, and the air is tense around them. Aaron looks up briefly just to check if Kevin’s okay, but then he drops his eyes back to Kevin’s chest, puts his hands down flat and cups his pecs.

“Fuck,” he says, and it sounds so harsh in the quiet of the room. “You’re gorgeous.”

He moves his hands so he can play around a little, thumbing at his nipples, watching them perk up.

“Look at you,” Aaron says as Kevin stares half-lidded.

He stretches out his chin, the only way he knows how to ask for what he wants right now, and Aaron  _ knows  _ him, so he kisses him, slowly, deeply, for as long as it takes for Kevin to lose his breath.

Only when Aaron drops his hand to the front of his pants does Kevin remember just how hard he is, how hard he’s been for however long they’ve been doing this, but he was able to forget all about it.

Aaron pushes his pants down and wraps those skillful fingers around Kevin, that soft velvet touch gliding over his skin. It’s slick, so Aaron must have gotten lube when Kevin was distracted, but Kevin can’t bear to think about it any longer because Aaron is touching him and that’s all that matters.

He bites his lips and wants to look down, but he can’t. Aaron’s eyes are on his, and that focussed stare is better, because it makes Kevin feel special, and seen, and owned.

The air is thick around them with tension, and Kevin wants Aaron’s lips on his like he’s never wanted anything in his life. His knees start to tremble, which Aaron notices, of course. 

“Just a little longer, Kev’,” he says. “You’re so good for me, you can do this.”

Kevin nods, breathes out heavily as the tension builds. His body tightens up as he knows it’s coming and he fights the urge to close his eyes because Aaron is right  _ there _ .

He gasps when he finally comes, because it’s so much more intense than he ever thought it would be. Aaron strokes him through it, extends that feeling of euphoria that’s coursing through his veins, smiles at him so proudly.

He grabs hold of Kevin’s shoulders so he doesn’t sink through his knees from exhaustion, and finally, he kisses him again. It’s slow and gentle, and Kevin is too mindless to really participate but he wants it regardless.

After a few minutes, Aaron undoes the knots in the ropes, unties Kevin completely with that same smooth touch until there’s nothing left between them. 

“Should I—” is the first thing Kevin says when he remembers how to speak.

Aaron shakes his head with a kind smile. “This isn’t about me. What do you need?”

“You,” Kevin says, brain too slow for anything less than honesty.

He gets rewarded with a kiss. “What else?”

Kevin reaches out his arms and Aaron quickly steps between them, wrapping his own around Kevin’s chest.

“Just you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me here or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/neilmoony)


End file.
